


Support

by Scrawlers



Series: Paradigm Shift [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlers/pseuds/Scrawlers
Summary: Lotor needs to give a formal address, but unfortunately, illness makes that difficult. Fortunately, he always has Keith.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago, but in light of Tumblr being . . . Tumblr, I've decided to archive everything here, just in case.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

Instinctively, Lotor clenched his jaw so hard it hurt, and jerked to shove away from the person who said they had him.  _No one_  “had him”, he would never  _allow_ anyone to “have him”—but the person held firm, their hand clasping Lotor’s wrist as they held his arm around their shoulders, their other arm wrapped around his torso in a firm embrace. And it was then that Lotor’s vision swam back into focus, that the rest of his awareness caught up with the words that had sliced through the fog in his mind like his own blade, and that he placed a name to the voice.

“Keith?” he rasped.

“Yeah,” Keith answered. Lotor blinked a few more times, struggling to keep focus, and looked down to meet grey-purple eyes and an exasperated half-smile. Immediately, an icy semblance of guilt and shame for trying to pull away slid down Lotor’s back. “It was stupid of you to try to do this in your condition, you know.”

Lotor scowled. “I do not have a ‘ _condition_ ’,” he said, and to prove the point he pulled away from Keith again, guilt or shame be damned. Keith slackened his grip to allow Lotor to stand on his own, but the moment he did the room tilted upward at a sharp axis, and Lotor stumbled into the wall.

In a heartbeat, Keith was against his side again, an arm wrapped around Lotor’s waist.

“Uh-huh,” Keith said. “C’mon. Back to bed.”

Lotor shook his head as Keith began to guide him down the corridor. “The address—”

“I’ve got it,” Keith said. “Don’t worry.”

And despite all he had to do—despite all that was riding on his responsibilities—with the comfort of Keith’s arm around him . . . Lotor didn’t.


End file.
